In mobile devices or embedded systems, storage devices need to have characteristics of large capacity, light weight, small size, and shock resistance. USB hard disks and smart phone storage space are dominated by NAND flash memory. In prior art, when writing and erasing NAND flash memory, it is necessary to manually operate the specific software provided by the memory manufacturer to read, compare, and clear the target data, which is inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement.